Silver Flowers of Happiness and Sadness
by Drusilla013
Summary: PG for just little stuff...higher rating later....R+R please
1. Rei

Silver Flowers of Happiness and Sadness.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Rei  
  
  
  
A/N-This story is going to be a Sephiroth/Aeris fic. It takes place before Aeris dies...(obviously)...and I'm not gonna have Aeris die that way. By the way....this story is not ALL about Aeris and Sephey....there are other characters in it too.  
  
I do not own FF7 or Squaresoft for that matter. I made up a girl named Rei prounonced Ree-i. Though she's kinda like a replica of Yuffie sorta. That's all....now ON TO THE FIC!!! ^^  
  
  
  
Aeris looked out the window at all the pink cherry blossoms. Oh how she wished they would be silver.....just like him. Pink was a beautiful color, but silver flowers were more beautiful.....and very rare. Aeris thought back to when she was younger.....Tseng had givin her a silver flower.....come to think of it....Reno and Sephiroth gave her one too. Aeris clutched the chain around her neck. It had been her mothers Iflana. It was a nice silver chain with two tiny silver beads on each side, then came two tiny blue beads, then a medium sized blue bead that glowed, then two blue beads once again then two silver. Then more silver chain then came the best part. A beautiful big blue bead with silver chain hanging from it.  
  
Aeris thought it beautiful. Now she needed her strengh more then ever for her sister whose name was Rei was coming to Kalm. Yes....Kalm....Aeris thought it quite a peaceful place and decided to stay there when not going with Cloud and the others. They left her behind because she had grown quite thin and weak lately. It would be best not to travel now. Anyway back to Rei. It had been a while since Aeris had seen Rei. Since when.....ah, yes....then. Aeris thought. She didn't ever find out how it happened but there was a fire when she was younger killing her mother and as Aeris thought her sister. Though as not the case for Rei tracked Aeris down and sent her a letter.  
  
Back to the past, Tseng, Sephiroth, and.....yes....even Reno took Aeris into their care as if she were their family. Funny, Aeris thought...all three of them are bad guys now. Reno ignores me, Tseng....well I don't see much of him....and Sephiroth....Aeris smiled weakly. Aeris loved him forever. Suddenly there was a knock at there door.  
  
"Come in." Aeris said straining to raise her voice.  
  
"Ya betcha!" Rei said as she jumped in with all her bags.  
  
"Heya sis, heardja was sick sorry 'bout that." Rei said apologeticly though it didn't sound it.  
  
"Where did you hear that?" Aeris asked.  
  
"This funky lookin' guy told meh." Rei said as she stuided Sephiroth up and down.  
  
"He is.....my boyfriend." Aeris half mumbled, half whispered.  
  
"Eh....oopsie....uh heya....ummm fella" Rei studdered blushing slightly.  
  
"Sephiroth..." Sephiroth mumbled.....he tried to be nice beacuse it was Aerises sister....but he hated meeting new people. It was hard enough opening up to Aeris. Then there was silence.  
  
This silence gave Aeris a momant to study her sister.  
  
Well let's see....personality wise....she was a lot like Yuffie, but not as selfish. She actually looked like Reno, but in girl form. She had red hair short....cut like Yuffies. A huge grin too. She was even wearing a Turks uniform. Aeris decided she would question her about that when Sephiroth was away. Without word of notice Sephiroth stared at Rei a little longer then went down the hall to Aeris and his bedroom.  
  
"Well....what's HIS problem, and why's he walkin' 'round like it's his damn house er somethin'?" Rei asked shaking her head.  
  
"Dear sister, he will get nicer in time....and not to worry....we have a room for you." Aeris answered  
  
"Great!" Rei said and did a little dance.  
  
"Sister....you look nothing like mother and I....and you are wearing a Turks uniform....why are both of those things?" Aeris asked eager to hear her sisters reply.  
  
"I take from dad...you took from mom....well I use ta take from mom but alluva sudden here I am....and well about the Turks Reno gave it to me....after all he is our brother....that's why me an' him look so much alike....anyway...where's my room?"  
  
Aeris just pointed down the hall....she didn't feel like talking....she wasn't in the best of moods. Kalm was gloomy lately...she was sick and now Reno....her brother.  
  
"What next...?" Aeris said wiping the tears from her face. 


	2. The Hospital

Silver Flowers of Happiness and Sadness.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Rei  
  
  
  
A/N-This story is going to be a Sephiroth/Aeris fic. It takes place before Aeris dies...(obviously)...and I'm not gonna have Aeris die that way. By the way....this story is not ALL about Aeris and Sephey....there are other characters in it too.  
  
I do not own FF7 or Squaresoft for that matter. I made up a girl named Rei prounonced Ree-i. Though she's kinda like a replica of Yuffie sorta. That's all....now ON TO THE FIC!!! ^^  
  
  
  
Aeris looked out the window at all the pink cherry blossoms. Oh how she wished they would be silver.....just like him. Pink was a beautiful color, but silver flowers were more beautiful.....and very rare. Aeris thought back to when she was younger.....Tseng had givin her a silver flower.....come to think of it....Reno and Sephiroth gave her one too. Aeris clutched the chain around her neck. It had been her mothers Iflana. It was a nice silver chain with two tiny silver beads on each side, then came two tiny blue beads, then a medium sized blue bead that glowed, then two blue beads once again then two silver. Then more silver chain then came the best part. A beautiful big blue bead with silver chain hanging from it.  
  
Aeris thought it beautiful. Now she needed her strengh more then ever for her sister whose name was Rei was coming to Kalm. Yes....Kalm....Aeris thought it quite a peaceful place and decided to stay there when not going with Cloud and the others. They left her behind because she had grown quite thin and weak lately. It would be best not to travel now. Anyway back to Rei. It had been a while since Aeris had seen Rei. Since when.....ah, yes....then. Aeris thought. She didn't ever find out how it happened but there was a fire when she was younger killing her mother and as Aeris thought her sister. Though as not the case for Rei tracked Aeris down and sent her a letter.  
  
Back to the past, Tseng, Sephiroth, and.....yes....even Reno took Aeris into their care as if she were their family. Funny, Aeris thought...all three of them are bad guys now. Reno ignores me, Tseng....well I don't see much of him....and Sephiroth....Aeris smiled weakly. Aeris loved him forever. Suddenly there was a knock at there door.  
  
"Come in." Aeris said straining to raise her voice.  
  
"Ya betcha!" Rei said as she jumped in with all her bags.  
  
"Heya sis, heardja was sick sorry 'bout that." Rei said apologeticly though it didn't sound it.  
  
"Where did you hear that?" Aeris asked.  
  
"This funky lookin' guy told meh." Rei said as she stuided Sephiroth up and down.  
  
"He is.....my boyfriend." Aeris half mumbled, half whispered.  
  
"Eh....oopsie....uh heya....ummm fella" Rei studdered blushing slightly.  
  
"Sephiroth..." Sephiroth mumbled.....he tried to be nice beacuse it was Aerises sister....but he hated meeting new people. It was hard enough opening up to Aeris. Then there was silence.  
  
This silence gave Aeris a momant to study her sister.  
  
Well let's see....personality wise....she was a lot like Yuffie, but not as selfish. She actually looked like Reno, but in girl form. She had red hair short....cut like Yuffies. A huge grin too. She was even wearing a Turks uniform. Aeris decided she would question her about that when Sephiroth was away. Without word of notice Sephiroth stared at Rei a little longer then went down the hall to Aeris and his bedroom.  
  
"Well....what's HIS problem, and why's he walkin' 'round like it's his damn house er somethin'?" Rei asked shaking her head.  
  
"Dear sister, he will get nicer in time....and not to worry....we have a room for you." Aeris answered  
  
"Great!" Rei said and did a little dance.  
  
"Sister....you look nothing like mother and I....and you are wearing a Turks uniform....why are both of those things?" Aeris asked eager to hear her sisters reply.  
  
"I take from dad...you took from mom....well I use ta take from mom but alluva sudden here I am....and well about the Turks Reno gave it to me....after all he is our brother....that's why me an' him look so much alike....anyway...where's my room?"  
  
Aeris just pointed down the hall....she didn't feel like talking....she wasn't in the best of moods. Kalm was gloomy lately...she was sick and now Reno....her brother.  
  
"What next...?" Aeris said wiping the tears from her face. 


End file.
